The present invention is directed to a device for changing tools of a platen press which has a plurality of operating units which are arranged in a row to act on a blank sequentially as it moves through the press.
Known platen presses generally have a plurality of units arranged in a row, for example, a sheet feeding unit followed by a cutting unit, a waste ejection unit, a delivery unit for the cut blanks, and a delivery unit for the waste separated from the blanks. To operate properly, the cutting unit, the waste ejection unit and the blank delivery unit have to be provided with adequate tools. These tools are either a pair of plates with one plate of the pair being provided with cutting blades and/or creasing rules and the other plate having counter parts for the cutting blades and creasing rules, plates with fingers and pins for the injection of waste or are punches or dies with a form which corresponds to the form of the blank that is to be separated and delivered from the press. These tools are generally quite heavy and big and, consequently, difficult to handle.
A platen press is used for various jobs and, therefore, in case of a change of jobs, the operator has to replace the tools mounted in the various units by new tools corresponding to the new job. This is generally done by hand and usually requires at least two people for removing the tools from each of the units and storing them in a place for storage, and for replacing the removed tools by the new tools for the new job. This operation is repeated as often as the tools have to be changed, and this operation is quite tiresome for the operator. It also requires a relatively important loss of time and, thus, reduces the productivity of the press.
To facilitate the operator's work, the tools are removed from the cutting unit and are stored in various levels of a storage unit which has been previously moved in front of the cutting unit. The storage unit also receives tools for the next job. Adequately positioned in front of the location of the new tool in the machine, the level of the storage unit can easily be shifted in its operating position. When out of use, the storage unit can be retracted into the platform located adjacent the machine. This is a real improvement, but still has drawbacks of only being suited for the cutting unit. Elsewhere, the replacement of the tools still require at least two persons, because the storage unit which is retracted into the platform doesn't allow the erection of several successive storage units in front of the other units of the machine because of the lack of room and work security for the operator.